Winter Green
by SilkyTresses
Summary: Its beginning of school and Sayori and Aido hook up to find love joy and happiness in this mini story


**Winter Green**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The snow set lightly on the grass of the Winthorpe mansion. It was the beginning of winter. Signs of the first snow was drizzzled about the neighbourhood, and everyone wanted to know the siginificance between the scarlet lion rug that lay across the tablet, and the hunter green scarf that was streched across an object yet too be seen. Yuuki pressed her cold winter withered hands into her dolce & gabana forest green coat to reperesent the Kuran house she belonged to. Burain clan posessed the scarlet lion rug, and everone was gathered to see the pointless ritual that was seemingly supposed to unite the two clans. Yet everyone knew that blood thirsty vampire within them would sooner or later resurface in the quest for power and gore.

12 vampire years old Kaname walked across the hilltop that represented the unity amongst vampires, and hopedd that this year use of human flesh wouldon't be put to waste. It was 360th time, with a decade between each ritual, and most had shown up beacuse of the ancestor Kaname was taking part in the ritual that ensued. Kaname who normally shyed away from all mannerism of human flesh and blood, was here. It was no easy task to set this up. First there was a spike in vampire killings, as the worst vampires in the inidviduals clinched shamelessly at thier last meal, and Kaname show of force wiping out the entire Quinet family, and soon to be best vampire hunter Jonathan put with a single blow, put everyone in fear. They was still quarrel among the vampire about the wiping out of an ancient family, and singluar vampire hunter killing, but that was calmed down by the ritual distribution of six pounds of human flesh and 3 liters of blood. Seemed fair.

Sean, ranked first in the vampire clan was there. If there was one thing that was beautiful about the Gorge* ritual it showed how vile murder was, pointless. Yuuki watched quietly as he dispelled a charm that prevented the smell of blood from driving the vampires crazy. Sean was a mean fellow and all the vampire mothers tucked thier children safe. He felt no remorse as he killed vampires, they turned to dust, as far as he was concerned that was proof that vampires were nothing, and the the smell o fresh blood would put their animalistic nature on display for the whole community to see. Only vampire hunters were allowed previously, but today,two important human families were in attendance

The Wakaba and Kudrow family were in attendance. Kate wakaba let her daughter Sayori play with Hanabusa from the Aido clan as a sign of good faith. The two families are only human families that are priveldged with the knowledge of the existence of vampires. They are more involved in research of vampire hunter weapons than fighting.

Aido extended a marble to Sayori, 'here.' He said. She quickly put it into her mouth and spat it out. Both families were alarmed. 'Aido!' 'Sayori!' She burst out laughing with Aido as he held her hand. 'I made that same mistake too. It looks like gum.'Sayori snached her hand away and ran back to her mother. His mother patted him on the back gently. 'Your too forward.'

"Let's begin," whispered Sean. The vampire council members held their teeth from growling. Sean was hated amongst human as well. He drank both human and vampire blood to keep him alive. Rumour had it that he drank the dust of a kuran ancestor to give himself speed and agility. In spite of all the monstrous behavior, he saw himself as an anti-hero, a necessity; one could agree.

The ceremony began. Kaname stood still as Sean set ablaze the scarlet rug and The Burian clan murmured some incantations. And the two symbols merged as one within the blaze. Everyone was so exicited. iT had never happened before. They all held their breath and watched as the blood thirsty natue of each member diminished. Before anyone knew it Sean released the spell and drove Rido Kuran into a frenzy and some of the vampire council members that were close by, the smell of blood. He was angry. Kaname finished Sean of with one blow, and rushed to save the ritual that would complete the task of uniting the vampire clans and humans. Unfortunately, only some lower ranking fractions of the clans were united. Kaname stared blankly at the quiet audience. Mixed feelings, some were happy that Sean was dead, some were unhappy that Rido's blood lust was reawakened and Sean was not there to stop him, some were just confused.

Φφφφ

**Should this be a K&Y or A&S**

12:30PM RIVERSIDE ISLAND

Kaname and Aido both stood at the heap of artificial snow that covered the pavement. It marked the end of Rido's interference of Kaname's pacifism, atleast for now. It was created by Aido in his quest to build a bridge between a strained relationship that they had. He flexed his magic muscles to show KAname that he could keep up with him at Cross Academy.

"Kaname." He tilted his head. "Yes."

"Would you mind anointing me for the task ahead?"

"There is no need for that." And he walked away.

That was kaname for you. He resisted from sharing blood with nobles or Commoners. He resisted from drinking from anyone. The Kuran clan pacifism ideology had lead to an increase in their blood strength, as the thick Kuran had adapted to the lack of fresh human blood, and gotten thicker.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sayori Wakaba dropped her luggages sideways on the floor and heaved it up again and dropped it again. The wheels had broken, and everyone was rushing to pair up in the room of their choice. It so happened that Cross Academy was her father's dieing wish. Parts of her past neither her mother or her could remember but her father had inisisted on sending her to Cross. She stared up the sky and felt the breeze gently kiss her cheek. "Its not bad here," she thought.

Yuuki looked out the window and saw a petitie red head heaving her luggage. She was a knock out to say the least and there was something about her. A student rushed into her room and said ."ME!" She instinctively sat on the spare and left her other bed with luggage and said, "No vacancy." The student pouted and wheeled her luggage down the hallway. "ME!"

Sayori trotted down the hallway when a stranger stood in front of her.

"Hi! My name's Yuuki. Would you mind sharing the room with me? It's right here, come I'll show you. This way….oh my bad! Let me help with your luggage."

"Thank you very much, but I don't need any help…"

"Nonsense," Yuuki crowed, "This way. Phew! ! its heavy."

Sayori smiled.

Φφφφ

Aido jumped on the posh king side bed adjacent to his cousin's equally elegant King sized bed.

The Night Class; Vampires, rich and forever young, representing the myth that belied their kind in every possible way, with the exception of drinking blood from the human students ofcourse. It consisted of very elite 17yr olds(vampire years) were gathered out of respect for Kaname. Aido and Kain his cousin were Kaname's right hand men, and they were wore proudly on their sleeve. "Aido."Kain said. "Hmm." He had his finger in his mouth. "Could you lend me a hand for one second?" "Sure, whatever."

Kaname drew the velvet forest green curtains that covered the palladium windows, and motioned for Sara to come. She skipped daintly to his side, and posed. With ennui, he handed her letter for her father and nodded his head for her to leave.

Kendra leaned against the wall, and watched as Sara left Kaname's room with a crestfallen look. "What's wrong?" Kendra quipped sardonically. Sara brightened up her face immediately, and walked away without giving an answer. Kendra walked towards Kaname's open door, and it slowly shut before she got in.

**Chapter 3: Something New**

It was lunch time, and all the students queued up for the very elegant welcome buffet set up by Master Cross. It was extravagant to say the least. Cascading petite cup cakes, rosemary braised turkey, cheesecake of different varieties… . Sayori lounge on her bed upstairs in her room. She wasn't on a diet, but she had a funny feeling in her gut that someone she would really like to meet would be looking out for her.

It was a familiar scent, he only caught a whiff but he was very sure that it was someone very enchanting. Aido decided last minute to ask Kaname's permission for a portion of the Night class to welcome the incoming students." Especially the females I'm sure," said Kaname. "Never mentioned that, I'm just curious about a scent I smelled earlier on, It smelled of a mixture of carnations and potpourri," said Aido. "It was really good, I'm just curious." "Well I won't be coming; I'm tied up here to take whoever is interested."

"Sayori come on…it's the first dinner, it will give you a chance to meet new people especially the night class, let me tell you about them. First there's Kaname." She paused for dramatic effect. "I like to think of him as mine, and yes there's Zero his not a member of the night class but he could pass as one of them. There's Shiki, Takuma, Aido and Kain." "Aido…Aido what." Said Sayori.  
"Hanabusa Aido." Said Yuuki. "Sounds familiar." Sayori said. "Really!" "He travelled from very far. He lives in Switzerland I think. Anyway I'm leaving if you change your mind I will save a seat, for you."

The door shut.

Aido stretched his hands forward into his jacket, and looked over at Sara who was drinking scotch. "Let's go." She was the only one coming. The others had declined because they didn't want to cause commotion from having too many great beauties present.

Thump!

Sara spinned around and saw a day class guy staring at her with an open mouth affixed. "This isn't a good idea let's go back." Aido waved to the guy and he still staring. Sara walked away, and he was still staring. Aido pulled her hand and dragged her along with him, and he was still staring.

Aido marched into the dinning hall. "This is a bad idea!" Sara said. Silence fell across the entire room as the day class observed the spectacle of Aido and Sara well primed blonde and golden locks and long lithe physiques. Aido didin't wave this time she sat primly adjacent Master Cross,who looked like he was about to cry, with Sara. Master Cross got up.

"There is no need for any…" Sara lamented.

"Listen up everyone. May I introduce two senior students of the elite Night Class. There are gracious enough to grace us with their presence."

"Aido."

"Sara"

Silence

"Idol." One of the day class girls whispered.

Sayori sat up straight, she smelt a familiar scent.

**CHAPTER 4**

The sunlight shyed into the room and rested on the four poster bed of Yuuki. Shestretched and looked across at a Sayori with a thoughtful expression, she was lost. Yuuki turned around and stared at the beautiful loner, who had ostracized herself by simply not showing up for the welcome dinner. She held her opinion to herself, afterall one doesn't know the difference between an artificial loner and a genuine one. "Yuuki," Sayori said. "Yeeesss." Yuuki replied sitting up straight. "The dinner how was it? How about any unusual happeninings?" Sayori asked.

"Fantastatic," Yuuki replied.

"Anyone interesting?Anything happen?"

"Well, a member of the night class came, I mean two members of the night class came in, Aido and Sara. They stole the show, so to speak ,and the food was a-mazing."

Sayori fluffed her pillow and stretched her hand across it. "What's the difference between the night and day class? They go to class at night?" "Exactly." answered Yuuki simply. She didn't notice the shift from the hyper sensitive Yuuki to this secretive and serene one. Sayori straightened up and headed for the bathroom. She headed for the bathroom, and put on the shower. As the steamy waterfall glided across her body, she slowly gathered herself. It was the beginning of a brand new semester, as she slowly moved her head for the water to rinse her ear, she smelt a familiar scent and stepped out of the bathroom.

Aido darted across the courtyard at high speed and landed flatly on his bed, and leaned like a cat across it. He hated the sun, and it didn't melt his skin, but he preferred the cold to be more exact. Aido folded his muscular arms behind his head, and nodded across to kain who was reading a simple magazine. Kain was a bit of a book worm. He collected the enid blyton novels and read them routinely. "By the way, you should see the look…" He sat up straight and smelt a familiar scent, it lingered for a moment and then it was gone. He wondered.

Sayori stepped back in the bathroom, why did she feel all buttery? She crossed her hands across her chest and let the cascading water hit her cheeks, lingering on her breast. Why did the scent entertain her senses? She couldon't understand.

"Sayori!" Yuuki said, snapping her out of her reverie. "I am going to hang out at the quadrangle with Zero want to come?"

"Sure." She stepped out of the bathroom, and swiped the towel across her petite body, and grapped the hair dryer.

Zero stopped at the side of the beautiful quadrangle that separated the four opposing dorms that represented the day class. The lavender, and rosemary grass were repeated within their allotted space. "Zero!" Yuuki called, and dragged an interested Sayori. "Zero, let me introduce you to Sayori, and Sayori, Zero." They both shook hands, and Zero fell in love with her immediately. Zero turned away, and started walking towards a bench and motioned for them to take a sit. Yuuki shook her head, and produced a picnic blanket from her bag and stretched it across the grass. They all took a position adjacent each other, and Yuuki produced another sandwich, and Zero produced drinks. He sat silently and watched her face, Sayori's face to be exact. He wondered what color her hair was. Sayori turned with a sandwhich in her mouth, and the the wind blew up her scarf, and she carefully tied it up.

Aido watched across the window, and stared at the petite redhead. It couldon't be who he taught it was. He looked across at Zero, and growled as he saw his eyes shift from love to bloodlust. He controlled himself as he saw that Yuuki was present, and he knew that Zero was smart enough not to mess with Sayori, Yuuki's first friend.

**CHAPTER 5: Her first snow**

The train station was unusually quiet as most had gone home for the twilight festival, held in November. A 5yr old Sayori sat on a chair, clutching her flower shaped bag, atop her forest green coat that tucked her in from the chilly Sunday weather. Her father sat beside her silently, both waiting for the train, neither saying anything but both understanding that they were together. Lights flashed as the next train to Birrmgham slowly came to a halt. Her father scooped his beloved daughter up and at same time felt a chill. He held on fast to her and stepped forward as trickles of snow fell atop his head and slanted and his jacket. His daughter sniffed and touched his jacket wondering what the mysterious white object that was making a home with them, and rudely intruding in their personal space appeared from. Her father laughed, "Snow."

"Huh"

"This, he dusted off his jacket is called snow."

She was angry, and her father laughed again, and walked towards the train and nodded at the conductor.

They were the only ones.

Sayori watched happily, as snow was separated from her father and her. She watched steadily until she fell asleep.

Suddenly the train came to a screeching halt, and father woke up. He looked outside and saw that they had arrived at a junction, but nobody was outside waiting so he wondered why the conductor stopped. Not too long, some passengers trotted along the pier and clambered onto the train. They were beside a sea front, and the conductor moved the train forward and it began to cross over the sea. It was beautiful and scary at the same time. His father said nothing to the new passengers, and readjusted his head.

The passengers began a conversation.

"It wouldn't mind take a light now, but the kid."

He nodded to Sayori.

"Yes the kid, looks beautiful, nice enough to…"

"Lets be proper, shall we."

They kept silent.

Sayori woke up, and stirred. She looked across the hallway of the dimly lit train, and yawned. She circled her arms around her father, and began to mumble gibberish. The male passenger looked at the beautiful child, and motioned to his wife. They exchanged a few words, and the wife walked towards the small family, as the father stirred, she stretched her hand. "Hanabusa Rosario." "John Wakaba." He barely snorted. She removed her coat and sat across and smiled peacefully at the wide eyed child. "Your daughter's red head is stunning."

"Thank you."

"Word of advice, if you don't mind."

"Sure, What is it."

"You should cover up that red head of your daughter, its very very attractive." She fingered it. He moved her hand gently and whispered, "I know what you are." "If you know what I am then you know that I obviously mean no harm." She replied leaning forward and readjusting herself.

The train roared forward.

"Aren't you full of yourself."

"Maybe, but aren't you full of yourself. You have to be taking your daughter around at night." He moved her closer. "Knowing what we are and we want and what we take."

"I'm listening."

"I want to make an arrangement."

"My son loves your daughter and…"

"Your son isn't old enough to know that he loves.."

"OH he doesn't know it, but your certain. Aren't you?"

If there was ever a greater story told, it begins with and ends with love.

**Chapter Six: The Kuran Festival**

Vampires grow normally for the first sixteen years and then it becomes vampire years from then on.

Blood flowed down the open barrels of the Kuran household. Bloodlust was present everywhere. It was no place for a human, yet Sam Wakaba was present(Sayori's father), huddled with his frayed winter coat. He took a seat, and looked around at the vampires that were pointedly ignoring him. Never mind, He thought, He wasn't here for friendship. He had business with the Hanabusa. Business he intended on completing. He was recognized in the underworld wherever he went. A few curious glances were exchanged amongst the vampires close by. They wanted to know why a high ranking noble like Hanabusa took an interest in a low ranking human. To be clear, Wakaba had little to no money, he was penniless when compared to Hanabusa. Yet, he wasn't the one doing the chasing, it was the Hanabusas.

Sam was humble. He knew it was big deal for a human to be present here, and he respected his position of favor bestowed upon him by the Hanabusa's. "You may enter now." Said sexily clad Vampiress. He got up and walked towards the wooden door that suddenly opened as the Vampiress appeared. He stood tall. Lucky Hanabusa, the female he had meet on the train was present and she smiled. "Thankyou for coming. Please have a seat. We have plenty to discuss." She tossed her hair, and pulled out a bottle of brandy and two glasses. "So your daughter, I trust the money given to her is enough." He didn't replied. She ran her eyes over his fray coat, and shook her head. "Its no big deal," he observed, "She has to have her own respect, I am fighting for it." "I understand." She waved. "She will marry your son, its destined to be this way." "I am happy that you have settled on the deal." She said, "Please keep her hair hidden." "You don't have to ask," he said, "She will attend Cross Academy as well as your son." "I am, sincerely happy to hear that." He picked up a glass and slowly guzzled it down, and poured himself another one. He had a sad expression on his face, and Lucky sat quietly as he avoided her eyes. "I'm happy for my daughter," He whispered, "I am very happy."

Lucky became shy, and she picked up her own brandy glass and walked towards him. He looked in her eyes and they both exchanged glasses and drank from it.

A small Kendra was at the doorway observing with her eyes at her mother's request. Lucky turned sharply and she was gone. Vampire children cannot be easily detected, it's a special skill that they have. Lucky nodded at Sam for them to leave. They both left one after the other.

"For as long as I can remember vampires and humans have been trying to unite," Her mother said pouring bathe water over her baby. "It must not happen." "Why?" Kendra asked. "Hmm." Her mother replied. "Why?" she replied. "They are too different and they each have their place." her mother countered angrily.

A much older Kendra observed Aido expression concerning Sayori . "They each have their place." She thought.

**Chapter Seven: Teacakes **

"Sayori!" said Zero. "I'm coming." She replied. He watched as she carefully tucked in her red hair under her bonnet. He looked down at his shoes, and she walked towards him and handed over her books. "Thanks."

"NO, problem" he said.

They walked quietly together to class.

Kendra leaned on the patio of the Night Class dorm. The cool summer breeze was all consuming, yet Kendra had a thoughtful expression on her face. Sara walked up to her, and noticed her disposition. She flicked her head. "Hey there nosy, why are you suddenly minding your business?" Without pause, she pointed to the would-be couple walking side by side, heading to the day class. "Zero & Sayori, I think they make a cute couple don't you think so." She said crossing her arms. "And there I thought you were minding your business," Sara shook her head. "OH me! Just curious, they make an interesting couple." Said Kendra. "It seems like he is the interested one, not her, unrequited love is painful" said Sara thoughtfully. They both looked on at the would-be couple, lost separately in their individual thoughts.

Zero took a seat opposite a with a 'I just saw kaname look' on her face. Normally this look would tear him to pieces, but today he was a free man, and he exchanged pleasantries with her. He looked at Sayori sitting at the seat next to Yuuki and winked. "How unusual."The girl sitting next to Sayori said. "What do you mean?" she replied. "Zero winked! I mean he is too forward, but you know its not really suprising. He has always come across as the aggressive type."The girl said. She turned towards her work. Sayori peeked behind her, and saw Zero smile. She smiled as well. She wasn't going to be a loner.

Aido marched over to the patio where Kendra and Sara stood. They both snapped out of their reverie and turned to face the intruder of their thoughts. "Hi," Aido said, "Don't mean too…" Kendra gave him a bear hug, and kissed his forehead. Aido grinned and looked across at Sara. She nodded. Kendra stroked the tie of a relaxed Aido and started whispering about some place they could go to. Aido leaned forward and said sure. Kendra grinned. Sara walked away, and Aido started to invite her but she declined before he could even finish.

Aido walked arm in arm into the nearby café, and sat straight up on one of the seats, Kendra joined them. It was always a big deal when one of the night class students came by. A timid waitress walked over and mumbled, "What are you having?" Kendra leaned on Aido and said, "Order for me please."

Just at that moment Zero strolled in with both Yuuki and Sayori on his arm. They took a seat. Sayori still with her bonnet on tossed her head back laughing at one of Zero's jokes. Aido became very shy. Kendra ordered away without noticing the shift in Aido's mood or who just walked in. She was in heaven as far as she was concerned. Aido shifted his legs uncomfortably, and straightened up his tie timidly. Kendra noticed the shift, and wondered what was wrong.

Sayori sat up, and looked around, and noticed a blonde haired guy with well done hair beginning to walk away. She smelt the familiar scent and called, ''excuse me." He stopped dead on his tracks and remembered who she was. He couldn't move, he Hanabusa Aido, play boy, was held transfixed by her voice. He slowly tilted his head, hands in his pocket shaking. "Hey!" Sayori stood up. He looked quietly in her eyes and walked away. Zero was not happy at this exchange that only he noticed. Sayori sat back down and looked blankly at a non-pleased Zero. He tried to get her attention, but the waitress came suddenly with a tray of cupcakes and tea, and said, "enjoy."

Yuuki reached out for the chocolate one, and poured some tea at the same time. Remembering her manners she poured a cup for the other two. Sayori held the cup with boths hands and took a sip. It was wonderful. Zero tapped her shoulder and she turned. "Penny for your thoughts or how is the tea?" he asked. "Who was that guy?" she inquired. Yuuki looked at zero and replied, "A night class senior, you should ignore him, night and day class members only exchange greetings they don't mix." "St Chocolate Day is coming up and you could give him something and smile and wave." Zero was surprised at the shift in Yuuki's attitude but he said nothing.

**Chapter Eight: Chocolate**

Aido! Shiki! Kaname! Sara!

It was St. Chocolate day, and all the day class girls, and a few boys were present to give chocolate to their favorite night class student. It was twilight, and Kaname walked out with all the night class students. He grabbed the chocolate that Zero tossed to him from Yuuki. Yuuki was proud that she was included with the night class students. She looked around and didn't she Sayori. She was happy, She liked her but she didn't want her mixing seriously with any Night Class student, they were vampires.

Zero eyed Yuuki as she complained lightly about him handing over the chocolate to Kaname. Zero wasn't surprised. Yuuki was surprisingly selflessly selfish; she wanted to be the only one with a dark relationship and had only taken Sayori under her wing out of pity. Zero repressed his feelings of resentment for Yuuki that had crept on when had taken a liking to Sayori. He felt she could be more of an initiator than she was.

Sayori walked past the commotion towards the library. The girls were excited to see Aido walk towards them and receive their presents tenderly. Shiki and Kain also obediently received their presents. Sara pouted. She received one present from one over-zealous guy. Aido looked around and managed to exchange glances with Sayori. He was so happy that he forgot about the other girls and let out a small growl, barely audible, and swallowed. He leaned back his head and watched her catwalk away, and made a vow to meet up with her at night. She was his very own Yuuki. He remembered now, his mother had showed her off to him when he was young, and he wondered why the memory was foggy and distant.


End file.
